Namesake
by Kage Komori
Summary: Luther has worked for Koenma for five years. Now she is finally getting to meet the infamous SD team of the east. She has one year to cause as much trouble as possible and she doesn't plan to waste any time. More in profile.
1. When East meets West

Welcome to another attempt at fanfiction by the wonderous Shadow. (coughcoughhackhack)

Yea I know. Hopefully this story will go over better than my last few attempts. It not as serious really so I think I can have more fun with it. Obviously I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Luther and her necklace. I'm proud of them, that's the only reason why I claim them.

* * *

Namesake  
Chapter One  
When East meets West

Wide blue eyes watched on coldly as a woman was dragged kicking and screaming into the back of a white van. Two others towered over her, watching on sadly as their daughter was placed into the back of the van. An elderly woman bent down and hugged the relaxed form of the tender seven year old as she watched her mother being carried off. Silence lingered between the three standing amongst the presence of Gaia in all her natural beauty. Finally the pale chapped lips of the seven year old girl parted out came the words that would forever haunt her grandparents "Goodbye Mother."

A firm hand rubbed a tense shoulder, rubbing the pain from the torn ligament. Luther worked at the knot nagging her left shoulder blade as she sat amongst the remains of a few B class demons trying to escape into Ningenkai. Dropping her quiver of arrows beside her she pulled out her little communicator thing. "Yo Koenma, I'm done. Can I get the hell outta here now? I know my grandmother is probably starting to wonder where the hell I am."

"You're done already? Yes yes, you can go home now."

"Thank you!" She breathed out, shutting the communicator and stuffing it back into her cargo's pocket. Picking up her quiver and backpack she began her trek out of the forest that covered the mountains with a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

"Nanny! Papa! I'm back!" She called as she shut the door to a log cabin.

"Luther Daye Bronwen where have you been!" Her grandmother called from the kitchen,

"You've been gone for over an hour without–DEAR GOD LUTHER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

She winced. That's what she forgot. Looking down her eyes met the torn and slightly bloody legs of her jeans and ripped t-shirt. Dammit it was her favorite one too! She'd have to get the toddler to compensate her later "Umm, well I got caught in a small landslide. Don't worry, I got out just in time."

"Well it sure looks like you didn't! You could have been killed Luther!"

"But Nanny I'm fine!"

"Thank Heaven! Now go get yourself cleaned up!"

She hung her head and started for the bathroom "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Power cables. No were in the entirety of Ningenkai could one travel and not find power cables. Along the side of every street from busy metropolises to rural farm lands the veins of the technological world flowed. Man were these things annoying. Luther rested her head back against the arm rest of the door, staring up at the cars ceiling. Today they were heading back from their "vacation" in the Ouachita Mountains and the 17 year old Luther Bronwen was bored out of her mind. 

A mix of her favorite songs played in her ear as her body attempted to rest itself comfortably in the small backseat of the car. If this had been only half a decade prior she would have been asleep, spread comfortably out. Sadly in the past few years her body was struck by a growth spurt that shot her once small, fragile body towering to a height of 5' 7", a length once thought unthinkable by the females of her family.

Then again over the course of the past ten years she became the symbol for the unthinkable in her family. At the tender age of seven her mother was placed into a mental institution and since then she never spoke of her. At eleven she was kidnaped by someone and returned almost an entire year later. Recently she had acquired an injury that nearly took her life. She was just a magnet for bad luck. Well, that's what everyone said anyway.

Luther knew better because she was the only one who truly knew who Luther Bronwen was. She was the only one that knew that these occurrences of bad luck were simply misread signs of adventure. An ongoing adventure she couldn't speak of to anyone, but she really didn't want to anyway.

Ok, so maybe she wasn't the only one. There were a few others. According to Koenma he had a full team of Spirit Detectives for the East that lived in Japan. One place she really wanted to visit. As far as she knew she was the only detective for the west. That was because there weren't as many portals able to be opened from Makai into Ningenkai in that area so he only needed her. He promised one day he would let her meet the others but she doubted that day would come very soon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There is another Spirit Detective?" 

"Yes."

"Just one."

"Yes. Her name is Luther."

"_HER! _It's a girl!"

"Yes Yusuke she is indeed a girl. A very powerful girl with a fiery temper much like yours."

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!"

Koenma shot Yusuke a look "I rest my case. But yes, my spirit detective for the western lands is coming for a visit. She'll be arriving in two days and I was going to house her with you Yusuke but seeing as its too dangerous to have two menstrual beings under the same roof I'm going to have to find another place to house her."

"Damn straight." Yusuke said, crossing his arms while glaring at the opposite wall. A few moments past before he caught Koenma's remark "HEY!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I can house her for a time. I'm sure Mother won't mind. In fact I'm sure she'll be glad to have another female under our roof."

"Thank you Kurama. That means she'll also be attending school with you. Now unlike Yusuke she is rather good with her school work so she shouldn't be much trouble. And I think it would be best if we call you Shuichi."

Kurama nodded. It would be easier for her that way he guessed.

"Alright. It's settled then. She'll be arriving in two days and I want all four of you to meet here the morning of. Botan will be accompanying her, she and Luther go way back." He said, a slightly evil glint in his eyes. In two days time he would have yet another Spirit Detective before him yelling their lungs off. And they called him a toddler.

* * *

A gentle hand shook the sleeping teenager from her slumber. A single sleepy eye opened and met a flight attendant that was attempting to say something. With an inward grown she pulled out her ear plugs "Beg your pardon?" 

"We will be landing soon miss." The flight attendant smiled. Luther had a feeling by the look in her eye that the woman had been trying to wake her for some time.

"How much longer?"

"About five more minutes."

"Ok thank you." Luther yawned and watched the woman leave. Man she hated being woken up, always insured she would be in a bad mood. _No being pissy Lu, you've got to be on slightly good behavior. _She scolded herself mentally. Man did she hate having a good side.

Ten minutes later the plane landed. Damn that attendant lied to her, probably to wake her up. Though it could have possibly been a problem landing. She didn't know, she hadn't been paying attention.

After the plane landed it was another 15 minutes getting out. So many damn regulations, she really didn't have the patience. As she exited the small hall into the waiting area she began to look around for someone who might be looking for her. Luckily for her before she could completely scan the area a massive blob with high pitched noises emitting from the amazingly bright depths of its substance attached to her.

A forced laugh escaped from her throat without even thinking, "Hello to you too Botan."

"Its so good to see you again Luther!"

"Oh yes, since it's been an amazing five days since you've seen me last. Now are you going to let me go or do I need to register you as my siamese twin?"

Botan reluctantly let her go but kept her smile "So how was your trip?"

"Good. I slept through most of it." Luther replied with a sheepish grin as she began to retrieve her luggage from the carrousel.

Botan rolled her eyes "It figures you would."

"What can I say, I hate getting up in the morning." She stood and watched for her bag "So where are the others?"

"Koenma asked that I bring you to Reikai and meet them there." She sighed a bit "The boys couldn't get together in time to meet you here."

Luther laughed as she pulled her bag off from the line"Go figure. Just like the boys back home. Some things never change."

"No I guess not. They're rather...looking forward to seeing you."

"Why? Because I'm a girl or because I'm another fighter?"

"Depends on who you ask. Hmm, so we just need to find a place disappear to..."

Luther's eyes lit up "You mean we get to take the fun way!"

"No, we are teleporting."

"Aww!" She pouted.

Botan sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Diving out of sight of anyone the two disappeared before the girl could say anything more.

* * *

"So when are they going to be here?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "We've been here over an hour." 

"No Yusuke, we've only been here half an hour. You and Kuwabara have been arguing for so long it just seems longer." Kurama said gently from his spot.

"They'll be here soon, I'm sure Luther was just–" Koenma began before the doors were slammed open.

"Luther was just what?" An unfamiliar voice asked curiously from the doorway. Every head in the room (including Hiei's who was miraculously there) snapped toward the voice and every eye fell on the body of a 17 year old girl. She stood with one hand in the pocket of a pair of green cargos, the other holding the strap of a backpack which dangled behind her shoulder. A black shirt clung to her torso that brought out the mischievous sparkle in her sapphire eyes. "My my Koenma I can't turn my back on you for one day of travel and you begin talking to me. Oh how you pain me so."

"Luther!" The toddle laughed nervously "What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh cut the crap Koenma. I know what you were about to say and I don't blame you." She sighed as she walked calmly into the room, dropping her bag on the floor. She sauntered over to the toddler's desk, paying no mind to the sets of eyes following her as she jumped up on the desk and turned to face her boss. "So are you going to give me a hug or what boss man?" She grinned before enveloping the young prince into her arms.

Behind them the Rekai Tantei watched this occurrence with mixed emotion. Hiei looked utterly bored with the entire thing. Yusuke and Kuwabara where between shock and utter hysterics whereas Kurama was just laughing.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had a fan club Koenma." Yusuke laughed.

Luther turned toward him slightly, revealing the smothering toddler in her grasp "I'm not his fan club Urameshi, I'm his daughter."

Said jaw dropped "His _daughter_!"

Luther laughed "Not his actual daughter dimwit! I just call myself that for the hell of it."

"Umm, Luther. I believe Koenma might need to breath." Botan said.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes turned and blinked down at the now teenager trying to pry his head from her grip. Quickly she let go, sending him flying into the wall. "Whoops. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

"Quite...alright..." Koenma said, standing and dusting himself off. "Well I guess it is time for introductions. Luther these are my four Rekai Tantei boys. Yusuke Urameshi. Kazuma Kuwabara.Shuichi Minamino, and Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuuichi, Hiei this is Luther. She has been working for me for five years now and is one of my best solo workers." At this Luther shot him a look and muttered something not even Hiei could pick up on. Something about girls and suntan lotion. "Along with helping you out with this new mission she is also going to be training you at Genkai's."

"More training! You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke blurted out.

"Yea, that's what I said. I can't train people. I'm a retarded teacher!" Luther pouted.

"Will you two stop complaining!" Koenma shouted. The two instantly shut up.

Clearing his throat the toddler continued "Luther you will be staying with Shuichi and his mother during your stay and attending his high school."

"Yes, I know you told me. Shuichi I promise I won't destroy your house."

Kurama laughed, motioning over to Yusuke and Kuwabara "Don't worry, if these two haven't already then I doubt you will."

"Ahh, well as long as I'm not asked to cook..." Luther smiled. "I've been known to cause accidents due to lack of attention."

"Yes, you will need to watch her on that Shuichi." Koenma agreed.

Twitch. "I SAID I'LL BE GOOD!"

"Hey, I was just agreeing with you!"

"LIES!" Luther shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the toddler who just stared at her.

"...I do hope you don't make such a fuss for Shuichi and his mother."

"I'M NOT MAKING A FUSS!"

"I'd suggest lowering your voice..."

"MY VOICE IS LOWERED!"

"You're yelling." Koenma replied calmly.

"I'M NOT—" Luther blinked and dropped into a sulk on the top of the desk.

"I rest my case. Now its getting rather late. You and Shuichi should head back."

"Right-o." She sighed, jumping from the desk and picking up her bag. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." She sniffed as she walked from the office.

"Kurama I wish you all the luck in the world." Koenma said.

Kurama stood and looked back at the wide eyed group "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need it."

"Oh, Luther." Koenma said suddenly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yea?" she asked, turning back into the office. Instantly she saw an object flying toward her and she caught it with ease. A friendly dark blue orb shined up at her from inside a cage of iron attached to a simple silver chain. She sighed in relief, she'd nearly forgotten.

"Thanks."she said, putting the necklace back in its proper place around her neck.

"Not a problem. Just don't loose it."

"I won't!" she waved as she walked out the door.

Koenma just shook his head. "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Shuichi, thanks again for allowing me to stay with you and your mother during my stay. It is very appreciated." Luther said as they walked a few blocks to his house.

"Of course. We couldn't have you staying with Yusuke due to his rather competitive nature. And Kuwabara's sister wouldn't have minded but there is a money issue."

"I understand. I offered to find myself somewhere to stay but Koenma said finding a place of my own near school would be difficult. Not to mention I have a tendency to be quite lazy when it comes to cleaning and I'm very accident prone."

Kurama laughed lightly "Well I'll make sure you never have to clean for the sake of the house."

"Ahh, well I would never do it on purpose."

"Accidents are always more deadly than purpose." he countered.

She shot him a look. He replied to it with a serene smile.

"I can tell that you and me -"

"You and I."

She glared at him "Have a very interesting time ahead of us."

* * *

I must say this is the longest time its taken me to complete a chapter of a story. It was written over a year ago but when my old computer crashed I lost it. A few days ago I was able to finally get all of my old writings and things off of the old computer and this was with it. After reading it I decided to see what all I could do with it. 

Lets see how long it takes me to mess this one up.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Otherwise I'm going to freak out and delete it all together.

Lav!


	2. New School, New Enemies

And yes, there is another chapter. Muahahah! At this point I don't know how (if any) the reactions were to the first chapter. I'm going to assume good and I can edit this entry later. Muahahaha! The power of editing, gotta love it.

So, without further ado, onto Chatper two. (So did not mean to make that rhyme, I swear)

* * *

Namesake  
Chapter Two  
New school, New enemies

A wide eyes girl looked up at the big building, grinning from ear to ear.

"You mean it, Momma? Anyone I want?"

The tall blond smiled down at her daughter lovingly, "Yep, anyone you want."

Without waiting a moment longer the little red head ran into the store, instantly greeted by barks and meows and calls of all sorts. Today her mom was letting her pick out a pet of her very own. She made her way through the isles until she came to a cage in the very back. Hidden back in the corner was a small black fox. Its golden eyes glowed in the shadows around it. A growl vibrated through the air and the girl frowned

"Its ok. I won't hurt you." She said gently, reaching her hand out to the frightened animal. Taking a few sniffs the shadowed fox came out and rubbed against the soft palm. The girl smiled and began to reach out to take a hold of him but was quickly swept up in the tight arms of her mother.

_**BUZZ!**_

Luther jumped out of bed, almost landing on the floor. _Whoa, that thing is loud_. She thought as her hand slammed down onto the flashing alarm clock. She continued to glare at it until she was interrupted by her host.

"Well, I'm glad to see that alarm clock works as well on you as it does for Yusuke." Shuichi said from the door. His hair was as shinny and calm as ever, flowing behind his magenta uniform. How the hell was he up and moving so early!

Her eyes remained narrowed as she pointed an accusing finger toward the clock. "Its evil."

The man before her only laughed, "That's what Yusuke said too. Lucky for you, its set later than mine. You get more sleep but less time to get ready."

"It never takes me long." she yawned, slowly standing and walking to grab some clothes.

"You're also lucky I already got you your uniform." he said, suddenly holding a folded white shirt and magenta skirt. She looked at him blankly.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm afraid it's the school's code for ladies to wear a skirt and top while men wear the slacks and shirt."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a lady. Got another pair of slacks?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not wearing a skirt."

"I'm sure you'll look fine in it."

"I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Its not that short."

"I'm not wearing a skirt."

"You should at least try it on."

"I'm not wearing a skirt."

"At least try."

She walked over and snatched the skirt from him and held it up to her legs. The magenta fabric fell about four inches above her knee.

"I'm not wearing the skirt."

"Well what are you going to wear then?"

"Your slacks."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"No."

"Oh come on Shuichi!"

"Sorry Luther."

"You red haired freak! Give me you pants!"

"You're one to talk."

Half an hour later found Shuichi, dressed in his usual school uniform, and Luther, sporting the skirt she despised, walking to school.

"What is it with schools here and short skirts?" she asked, tugging the fabric of her skirt in hopes that it would suddenly grow longer.

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

"This is ridiculous." she muttered, glaring down at her bare legs.

"If it makes you feel better, it doesn't look bad on you." Kurama offered, looking at her for a brief moment.

Luther stopped for a moment, looking at the redhead as if he was suddenly sporting another head.

"I've only been here a day and you're already hitting on me!"

"No no!" he said, waving his hands in defense. "I was just complementing you."

"Uh huh..." she said, nodding slowly before looking back down at the skirt.

"It does look good on you though." he offered again.

"That's not helping." she chimed.

"My apologies."

"Just tell me if any guys start looking at my butt so I can kick their's." Luther said as she began walking ahead of him into the school yard.

"Something tells me it won't be the males that prove to be a problem." Kurama sighed, already spotting three groups of girls that were on alert thanks to Luther's presence.

"Yo, Shuichi, come on! I don't know where the heck I'm going!" Luther yelled back to him. Suddenly the group of girls doubled and now they were glaring at her. That certainly didn't help the situation any.

"You certainly are impatient. You didn't strike me as the kind who liked school." he said as he caught up to her, ignoring the looks they (Luther, mainly) were getting.

"Well maybe you deserve a good beating after school." Luther said, smirking a bit. "I bet I'll strike you as a lot of things then."

Kurama laughed. "That's assuming you can hit me."

"Oh, I pretty confident I can hit you. In fact, I'm willing to bet on it."

Kurama was about to respond when something caught his eye. Around her neck she wore the pendant that Koenma had given her upon her arrival. He hadn't thought about it after that. They'd spent the weekend going over her Japanese, which was very good (he guessed Koenma had helped her out somehow), and other things she'd need to know before she started at his school. Thankfully the new year had just started so she hadn't missed much in the lessons.

"You're wearing your pendant. I didn't even notice." he commented. It was very simple really. Just a small, blue orb caged inside four sharpened strips of iron on a silver chain.

"Oh, yea,. I wear it everywhere." she said, picking up the pendant and fiddling with it as though it were a nervous habit.

He raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head, dismissing his unasked question. Then something beyond him caught her eye. "Why are those girls staring at us?"

Kurama grimaced inwardly. "No reason. Now we should get inside before the bell rings so I can show you around." he said, ushering her inside before she had a chance to argue.

Luther blinked a bit but didn't question him. As they turned into the building she caught the small mob sudden multiply out of the corner of her eye. Something told her that she didn't need to walk down the hall alone anytime soon. Or go to the bathroom alone. Or pretty much be found anywhere alone by any female in this school.

It was her first day and he'd already screwed her over. Just wonderful.

"You could have warned me that you have a fan club of ravenous fan girls." she said suddenly, interrupting his tour that she hadn't been paying attention to.

"Actually, I think there might be a few males in there too." the red head next to her admitted with a sigh.

She winced. "Ouch. Well you know, maybe if you cut your hair–" she began, but was quickly silenced by a stern, and somewhat fearful, look from Kurama.

"And face their wrath? I don't think so."

Luther snorted. "Well, you still could have told me."

"Would it have helped?"

"Probably not, but at least I then I could have come up with an escape plan." she said with a shrug, looking around the hall randomly. It wasn't so very different from her school back home. There were rooms, desks, boards, walls, random pictures, lockers, locks, paper. All the usual things that could be found in a high school. When she looked back at her guide, she found his eyebrow raised with curiosity and she just waved it off.

Suddenly the bell rang and she jumped. Kurama chuckled a bit and started walking off toward class. Leaving Luther to stand around, very confused, and very alone.

"Hey wait!" she shouted, running after him once she discovered this. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Just follow me. Honestly, I think I'm going to have to get you a leash."

"Hey, if you are willing to face what your fan club will do to you then I am very much open to letting my mind wander while you pull me about the place." Luther said, raising her hands in defense.

And so began Luther Bronwen's first day in Kurama's high school.

* * *

End chapter two. No where near as long, I know, but be thankful for a chapter.

Haha, I had fun writing this chapter. Not a lot going on except my indecision of referring to the red head fox as Shuichi (since that's what Luther calls him) or Kurama (since that's what we call him). I'll figure it out eventually.

Speaking of red heads. I don't think I've mentioned it, but Luther has red hair too, although it is a much darker shade, almost brown really. I might post a picture of her up on my deviant account soon.

And I think that's all I've got to say on the subject now. Think I'm finally getting into the groove of writing again. YAY! dances


	3. From Guns to Arrows

Not much to say really. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the game DDR or Playstation. I really don't own anything except for Luther and her necklace. I lava that necklace.

* * *

Namesake

Chapter Three

From Guns to Arrows

A week passed by without incident for Luther. So far, the only problem was with the rabid girls at Kurama's school, who had successfully defined her as the enemy and anything that had to do with her was evil and sacrilegious. Unfortunately for them, Luther and Kurama had come to an agreement. They would stay together for their own protection against the rabid human females.

And so far, it was working. Although, Luther was starting to worry about what might happen to her if she was caught alone. The more she was caught with him the angrier they seemed to become and the more she feared for her safety. She tired not to think about it during the day, but her dreams were happy to remind her of the terror that she could face should be found in a hall alone.

But now it was the weekend and she didn't have to worry about rabid fan girls. Nor did she have to worry about waking up at the crack of dawn. At least, that's what she thought when she laid down late Friday night. Late being actually sometimes in the early hours of Saturday morning. So it came as quite a surprise when a very familiar buzzing interrupted her dreams.

"What the hell?!" she shouted as she shot up in bed, her hand already in the motion of silencing the vile beast once and for all. However, she was quite surprised to find that it the alarm clock wasn't by her bed, but across the room on her desk, safely out of her reach.

Wait, when had it been moved there?

"Good morning." said a disgustingly chipper voice from her doorway. Slowly her deep glare turned toward the door with as much hatred and anger that she could muster. Kurama didn't even flinch.

"I had a feeling that your alarm wouldn't be safe there this morning so I took the liberty of saving it." he said innocently, pointing to the clock that had been placed on the other side of her room. She never stopped glaring at him.

"I didn't even set it."

"Oh, yes, well, I forgot to mention that we were going to Genkai's today, so I came in last night and set it. I was rather worried that I might have woken you up." he explained. She continued to glare at him.

"Other than now, of course. We don't have to be there by any particular time so don't worry about rushing around. Oh, and you don't have to wear a skirt today."

"Shuichi, I'm about five seconds from murdering you. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Assuming that you could." He noted.

"Oh, right now, I'm pretty sure I can."

"You know I think you said something like that Monday."

"Shuichi." she said in warning.

"I'm leaving." he said innocently, turning and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Luther glared at the door for a few more moments before she finally got up and cut off the screaming alarm clock and slow starting to gather herself together.

"I'm going to feed him to the fan girls." she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was another hour before they left the house. Luther hadn't taken too well to being woken up early without prior knowledge and boy did she let Kurama know it. She purposefully took forever picking out an outfit and made a big deal about several things until she was certain that he was just as annoyed at her as she was with him. It made her feel all fuzzy inside.

Kurama explained to her about Genkai and her place on the train ride there. She nodded in understanding, but he still guess she would be surprised when she got there.

"So, what's in the bag anyway?" he asked, eyeing the large duffle bag she'd brought with her. He hadn't seen it before, nor any of its contents, which he had already guessed weren't clothes.

"Well Koenma expects me to train you guys, but I highly doubt there is anything I can teach you guys, so I brought something to keep us all occupied." she explained. "Does Master Genkai have a tv?"

"Umm...I think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." she said innocently enough as she turned to look back out the window. A good sign that their conversation was over.

* * *

"Hey, it's about time you two got here!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama and Luther finished climbing the stairs leading up to Genkai's temple. Kurama, of course, was fine, but Luther seemed a little worse for wear.

"Sorry Yusuke. We would have been here earlier, but someone had a small problem waking up this morning." Kurama explained calmly.

Luther shot him a glare "It's not my fault you didn't tell me we were coming! If you had told me we would be leaving early I wouldn't have gone to bed at 2 this morning!"

"I did tell you Luther, but you were too busy talking to the television to notice." he replied in a small sigh.

She opened her mouth to retort but there was nothing to say, so she opted to continue to glare at him.

"You know she's got a point." Yusuke said. "But that doesn't matter. We've all been waiting on you two. Yukina really wants to meet you Luther. So does Genkai, unfortunately for you."

A slender eyebrow raised and questioning eyes turned toward Kurama. "Another thing you would know if you had paid attention while I was talking to you on the train over. Come on, they can explain it as well as I can." he said as he began walking toward the temple, Yusuke leading and Luther following along behind like a lost pup.

"They finally made it." Yusuke said as they all walked inside.

Four people were sitting down, drinking what she could only guess to be tea. Two of them she recognized as Kuwabara and Botan, but the other two women she didn't. From what she'd heard from the others she guessed that the younger woman was Yukina and the older was Genkai. It almost seemed odd the other way around.

"Hello." she said with a small bow.

"You must be Luther. It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Yukina." said the young woman with blue hair and soft red eyes. "Botan's told me all about you." she smiled.

"Has she now? I do hope it was all good." she replied with a smile although she was eyeing said grim reaper out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes. She said you're like a female version of Yusuke." Yukina said with a smile.

Luther twitched and glared over at Botan while Kurama snorted at her side, covering his laughter with a coughing fit when that glare turned toward him. "Did she now? How nice of her."

"She's only been here a week and she already finds it offensive to resemble you Yusuke. What did you do to her?" Genkai asked the detective.

"What makes you think I did anything to her? Hell I've hardly even seen her!" Yusuke retorted quickly.

"It really isn't anything that Yusuke has done, Master Genkai, but more or less the horror stories." Luther said politely.

"Hm. Well I don't blame you. So, you're Koenma's other Spirit Detective. How long have you been working for him?"

"Five years, give or take a few months."

"That's a pretty long time. Koenma started you out early."

Luther laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose he did. Although, I was trained for a year before hand. So I didn't go in completely unprepared."

"Oh really? Who trained you?" Genkai asked.

"Well no one in particular. Around eleven I was sent into Makai to rough it for a year. A demon was assigned to look out for me, but I was pretty much on my own. After I came back I started work as Spirit Detective for North America." Luther explained with a small smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up." Yusuke said. "You're telling me that you were sent into Makai to live for a year when you were eleven?!"

Luther nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Holy hell, how strong are you?!"

"Not very strong really. Koenma was just lazy and didn't feel like trying to find a trainer around where I lived and give me a good cover story. It was just easier for him to fake a kidnaping and then have me suddenly returned a year later. Pretty sad huh?"

"You must have learned a lot. Hopefully you can teach these boys some new tricks." Genkai said, silencing Yusuke before he could comment again.

"Probably nothing they don't already know. Its all the same thing, just different styles and ways of going about it. However, I do have something that I'm fairly certain these boys have never seen before." Luther said with a grin as she began digging through her duffle bag.

As the others in the room looked on, Luther pulled out two white pads that were folded up and tied with cords. They were followed out by a gaming consol and then a small stack of games.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked, piking up one of the pads.

"I believe the game is known as Dance Dance Revolution, otherwise known as DDR. A very popular arcade game that is played with your feet instead of your hands."

Luther grinned. "You'd be right. Koenma told me that I'd have to train you guys but that just seemed silly. Instead I thought I'd introduce you to my favorite way of staying in shape."

"So, how do you play?" Kuwabara asked, still examining the pad.

Luther took it from him and unwound it. "It's really simple." she said as she laid the white pad out on the floor. It had four arrows on it one pointing up, another down, and then two others left and right. "You stand on the pad and then hit the arrows as they appear on the screen. The arrows are set to the beat of a song which plays thus its like dancing. It's really a great work out once you get the hang of it."

"Using video games as a training lesson. What is the world coming to?" Genkai asked no one in particular as she looked on.

Luther laughed nervously. "You don't mind if I let them try it out, do you Master Genkai?"

"No, go ahead. I want to see how well these boys handle it."

Luther grinned in victory and then began setting up. Within a few minutes the room was clear and two identical dancing pads were set up, plugged into the consol that was plugged into the TV. Now she was trying to decide between which game she should use first out of a stack of five.

"I'll start you all out easy. The songs are slow and simple but there is enough range in the BPM for you to get a good taste of everything." she explained as she put in the game she had chosen.

"Did either of you understand that?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke and Kurama just shook their heads.

Luther looked back at them. "So, whose up first?"

"But we don't even know how to play!" Kuwabara said.

"Oh it's easy really. Like riding a bike or addition or something really easy like that."

"Luther you should know that Kuwabara failed first grade math." Yusuke noted.

"I did not!"

Luther laughed a little. "Come on Kuwabara, its really easy. I'll help you out."

"I don't know..." Kuwabara said nervously.

"Come on Kuzuma, I'm sure you'll be good at it." Yukina said from behind them.

A bright blush spread across Kuwabara's face and he swallowed hard. "I'll do anything for you, Yukina my love!" And without another word he bound up onto the first pad and waited for instructions.

Luther blinked a bit at the sudden change.

"Kuwabara is quite taken with Yukina. He'll do anything she asks him to do. Trust me, you'll get used to it." Kurama explained.

"Oh...ok then." she nodded a little and then walked up beside Kuwabara.

"Alright. Its real simple. You just tap the designated arrow as it lines up with the bar on screen. I'll put you on an easy song so you can get used to it." she explained. Stepping up she scrolled down the list of songs and then selected a song called "Happy Wedding", setting it on beginner and letting him go.

Kuwabara stood dumbfounded for a minute before the song began and then suddenly the arrows began appearing. He began stepping around in a frenzy, only hitting a few of the arrows on time.

"Watch the guy on the screen and do what he does." Luther told him from where she stood behind him. Luther gave him credit for trying but as he went to jump he lost his balance and fell over, landing with a thud off of the pad.

Yusuke began laughing. "Kuwabara what was that?! You fight demons for a living and you can't do a simple dance?"

"It's harder than it looks!" Kuwabara yelled in his defense as he stood up.

"How hard can stepping on arrows be?"

"Oh if you think its so easy then why don't you try it Urameshi!"

"Fine, then I will. Yo Luther, come show me how to do this thing."

Luther sighed a bit. "Alright. Just don't kill my pad. These things aren't cheap." She walked back up and picked out another song for Yusuke, leaving the settings the same and then let him at it.

She had to give him credit, Yusuke didn't fall over like Kuwabara but he didn't do much better. He stumbled around the pad like a drunkard trying to pass a field sobriety test. Like Kuwabara's try, most of the arrows were missed, and soon the song stopped and the word 'Failed' appeared across the screen. Luther sighed again and pushed Yusuke aside.

"Watch." she said simply as she stepped onto the pad. Leaving the settings the same she started to dance to another song. Unlike the boys' attempts she moved across the pad easily, easily racking up her combo. When the song finished she turned to the boys, trying to hide her perfect score behind her.

"See, it wasn't so hard."

"Now that just wasn't fair." Yusuke said after a minute. Luther just laughed.

"That was perfectly fair. Besides, if you keep trying you'll be able to do that easily. So what do you say Urameshi? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Hell no. I've got other things to waste my time on that this stupid game."

Luther's face fell. "Yusuke Urameshi get back here and play this game or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I put you through my training." threatened Genkai from the back of the room. "Now get back over there. You could do with learning some patience."

Yusuke jumped a bit and looked over at Genkai. "Not you too Grandma." He groaned. He was backed into a corner and he knew better than to try and fight his way out.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game."

Luther beamed. "Goodie! Now get over here and play."

Yusuke slowly sulked over to the pad, glaring back at Kuwabara who was snickering in the corner.

"You too Kuwabara. You two can play against each other." Luther snapped with a grin.

"Oh please. Don't make me humiliate Kuwabara in front of his girlfriend. That's just mean."

"Humiliate?! Like you'd do any better Urameshi!"

"Hey, at least I didn't fall over."

It didn't take much work on Luther's part to get Kuwabara on the pad after that. After setting their settings she stepped back and let them duke it out on their own.

"You know you've just started something don't you?" Kurama asked quietly as he watched the two with a small smirk.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm here after all. By the way, I'm going up against you next. Finally going to knock some sense into you."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"And maybe we can get Hiei to play as well." she added as an afterthought.

Kurama didn't have time to cover his snort. "Now I think you're pushing it."

* * *

Horrible way to end it, but it's getting long and its not turning out right. Best to end it now and just have it done with.

Megga, ubber thanks to my dear Meg-chan for helping me write the DDR scene. Not as funny as I wanted it to be, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. More humor with the dancing pads to come though, I assure you.

And I think that is it. Now I'm off to write chapter four.

Ta ta!


	4. Iago

Wheeeeeeeeeeee! People like it!

LoneHowl: I know how long you waited. You reminded me about it everyday. -- Who needs a muse when you have a sister?

Rose of Death: I'm glad you like the DDR idea. I wasn't sure how many people would know what I was talking about.

As always, don't own YYH, don't own DDR (although I do have the game ), don't own anything else that might be talked about that obviously isn't mine.

I think we'll finally make this story get a little more serious now. Gotta get a plot together sooner or later.

* * *

Namesake

Chapter Four:

Iago

Another hour found Yusuke and Kuwabara up onto the Light level, playing songs on three speed. One speed up from what Luther was used to.

"I thought you guys said it wasn't easy." she beamed from her seat behind them. She'd been coaching them on moves and other things. This had turned into a lesson of patience and reflexes at some point, instead of a waist of time as Luther usually considered it to be (along with her grandparents).

"Don't talk to us now, its almost over!" Yusuke yelled. He and Kuwabara had been battling against each other since Luther had introduced two player mode. They'd tied up, which was rather impressive. This song would be the one to decide it all.

"Oh, sorry, but I just thought it was mighty impressive that you two came so far in such–"

"Shut up!" both yelled, both missing the final jump.

Luther laughed. "Seems you two still haven't learned everything. Now hop off, I've gotta teach Shuichi how to play." she said as she stood and walked over to her.

Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabra moved.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you've done?" Yusuke asked calmly.

Luther shook her head innocently.

"You made me tie up with that half ass Urameshi again! That's what!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hey, what do you mean half ass?!"

She ignored their bickering and looked at the final scores.

"Actually guys," she began after a minute, interrupting their argument, "you didn't tie. Kuwabara is ahead by five points."

The room was silent for perhaps thirty seconds.

"WHEW! I told you you were a half ass Urameshi! No one can beat the mighty Kuzuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara laughed, performing a rather interesting victory dance that had a few subliminal steps of DDR in it.

"Its because you got lucky and hit that step when you fell on your ass the fifth time!" Yusuke retorted.

Luther sighed and pulled them away to a corner of the room where they could fight in peace. When she turned back around she found a very unfamiliar black figure standing in the door way looking a little disgruntled.

"What the hell are those two idiots fighting about now, fox?" he asked coldly, looking at Kurama.

"Their fighting about who won their DDR match." Kurama explained.

"Their what?" Hiei asked, looking between Kurama, the fighting idiots, and the strange set up on Genkai's floor. When he looked back up he found a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Luther's head tilted to the other side. "You're Hiei, right?"

Hiei growled, "What's it to you, girl?"

"Oh nothing really, was just making sure I remembered correctly. I thought you were taller when I saw you in Koenma's office though. My mistake."

Hiei twitched, his hand going to his katana. Within a second he had it drawn and pointed at her throat. "You'd do well to not make that mistake again."

Luther glared at him but didn't move. She began to say something when a soft blue light caught her attention. Her blue pendant had managed to come between her throat and the tip of Hiei's sword and was now emitting a soft blue glow.

All activity in the room had stopped, first by the sudden appearance of Hiei's sword, but now the attention was on the necklace, that had appeared normal up until this point. Noticing Luther stepped away from the tip of Hiei's sword and wrapped the pendant inside her hand.

"As I said, my mistake." she said quietly.

"Whoa, does it always do that?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to her necklace.

"Umm...yea. Well, not always. And don't ask me why because I have no idea. I've tried to get Princey Boy to tell me, but he refuses." she explained as she tucked it inside her shirt.

"Sounds like a simple guardian charm. It is activated when the wearer is in danger. A family heirloom?" Kurama asked.

"Yes actually. My grandmother gave it to me." she explained. "You make it sound like it isn't that uncommon."

"It is uncommon, not many are still actually being used. Its very easy to identify them once you've seen one in action though."

Luther just shrugged. "I just stopped asking questions when I found out I couldn't get answers."

"Lord Koenma just didn't–" Botan began quietly.

"Think I was ready. So he's told me. By the way Botan, what are you doing here?" Luther asked. Botan had been there when she arrived, but she wasn't used to seeing the bubbly grim reaper just hanging around.

"Oh just watching really. Yup, just relaxing on a nice day with some close friends. No jobs here." Botan said nervously. The five teenagers weren't amused.

"Spill it Botan." Yusuke said.

She sighed and pulled out a folder from the inside of her jacket. "Well I was going to wait, but since you are all so impatient. Koenma sent the details of the mission he has assigned you. There isn't much, but its all we have at the moment."

"It seems that a demon has escaped from Reikai's prison. We're lucky that he isn't one of the more dangerous demons, but there is still a reason he was locked up. He's a shifter, meaning he can take on the form of anyone he's seen before. We believe he's taken on the form of a human and has fled to Ningekai. He hasn't surfaced yet or caused any trouble, but its only a matter of time." Botan explained.

"So we have to keep an eye open for him and catch him as soon as possible right?" Yusuke guessed.

"For now that's all you can do. We don't know exactly when he escaped or how or why he fled to Ningenkai instead of Makai." Botan said.

"Because Makai would be the first place we looked for him. If he is smart enough to get himself into prison, he's smart enough to know where not to run to." Kurama said.

"Why was he locked up anyway?" Luther asked.

Botan shrugged. "I'm not to sure, the file isn't too specific."

Luther sighed. "Does this guy even have a name?"

"He goes by the name Iago."

"Iago? As in Iago from Othello?" Luther asked. She'd read the play back in her sophomore year.

"I suppose. I can't say I've ever read it."

"Well lets hope he's nothing like his namesake." Luther muttered. She was half way across the planet and she was still being haunted by English literature. Wonderful.

"So we're just supposed to sit around and wait for this demon to mess up so we can pounce on him? I don't think I have to mention how very unlikely that is if he broke out of Rekai Prison." Hiei growled from a corner of the room.

"I know its unlikely, but until we can get anymore information I'm afraid that all I can tell you is to stay on guard and keep your eyes open. Koenma is trying to find more information on his breakout and anything else about him."

"Are we sure he got out on his own?" Kurama asked.

"So far it looks like a one man job. He was the only one to escape an no other inmates know anything about him really."

"Well isn't this just wonderful. Just when I thought this year was going to be easy." Yusuke groaned.

"Hey, this might not be so bad. Maybe he turned a new leaf and just wants to live a simple, peaceful life." Kuwabara offered.

His only response was several pairs of blank stares.

"What? It could happen!"

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes you can have a little too much optimism." Luther said, "So, do we even have a picture of this guy? I mean, Koenma has to at least know what his true form looks like."

"There is one picture that was taken upon his arrest." Botan said, handing the snapshot over to her.

He looked like any lower class demon, this Iago. He had the basic humanoid structure, but his body was shaped like that of a snake. A long, lanky body with a skinny head, a long tail trailing behind him. His skin (or scales) was a light tan color with green spots all over, including one over his eye. His hands and feet were clawed and no doubt he had a pair of fangs.

"So, Iago is a snake. Go figure." Luther muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You said he can only take the form of someone he's seen before?" Kurama asked, examining the picture.

"That's right."

"Then he probably took the form of the first human he saw when he came to Ningekai." Kurama mused.

"Oh that only narrows it down to about six billion. There is no telling where he came out from! He could be half way across the world for all we know!" Yusuke said.

"If so then why did I come here instead of you coming there?" Luther asked.

"Maybe Koenma didn't know." Kuwabara offered.

"No, he knew, because he mentioned a mission the first day I arrived, remember?"

"He has probably been waiting to see if they could find more information to give us, plus allowing Luther some time to adjust." Kurama said.

"Oh how thoughtful of him." she grumbled.

"I'm sorry I don't have any more information for you guys. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as we figure out something." Botan said.

"Alright. Thanks Botan." Yusuke said.

The grim reaper nodded and then pulled her oar out of somewhere and flew up and out of the temple, leaving some very confused and very annoyed teenagers in her wake.

"One day I'm going to demand that Princey boy starts paying me over time." Luther muttered.

"One day I'm going to demand that the toddler pay." Yusuke muttered in return.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kuwabara asked after several moments of silence.

"I think all we can do is wait for Koenma to gather more information on this Iago. Until then we just have to keep a keen eye out for anything suspicious. Shifters aren't exactly the smartest demons, he's bound to slip up at sometime." Kurama said.

"Lets just hope we're the ones there to catch him and not a crowd of unsuspecting people." Luther said.

Yusuke was the one to respond next. "Hey, if all else fails, we can always follow the screams."

* * *

There, chapter four is finally completed. I don't know how long it has taken me. I've lost count.

I don't think there is anything to explain so with that note I am leaving. Happy Holidays everyone! And remember that reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	5. I wanna take you to a gay bar!

Ooo, two reviews this time. That's a first.

Isabella of the Night: I'm updating! Please don't kill me.

The Angel of the Night: I'm so glad you love my story. Although, I don't think I'll be writing anything else any time soon. I'm a really slow writer and keeping up one will be hard enough. And thank you for the offer, I'll keep that in mind.

Kit (the person I should know by now): Of course its brilliant! That shouldn't even be a question anymore. Jeezums.

And once again thanks to the every wonderful LoneHowl for being a wonderful imouto-chan and forcing me to write and being an awesome muse. You're the best.

As usual, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else that appears that very obviously doesn't belong to me. In fact the only things that belong to me are Luther and her necklace.

Also, for anyone who wants to see some pictures of Luther check out my deviant account. The link is in my profile.

Now, on with chapter 5!

* * *

Namesake:

Chapter Five

I wanna take you to a gay bar!

A month passed by without any screaming that needed to be followed. There were no demons to be fought, no sign of the illusive Iago, and no word from the toddler prince. In fact the only mildly dangerous thing that happened to anyone was the near miss Luther had coming out of the girls room one day after school. Shuichi hadn't been waiting across the hall where she had left him. Apparently one of his friends needed his help with something and he completely forgot about the "don't leave Luther alone in school" rule and he, indeed, left. Thankfully Luther had been able to dodge that bullet thanks to some very useful maneuvering skills, although she had taken several deep glares to the back of the head.

Other than small incidents like that, life seemed to be pretty much normal for the Reikai Tantei.

Or in their case, not normal, since normally they were off fighting demons and generally kicking ass, but whatever.

"Hey Shuichi, I have a question." Luther said suddenly one Friday afternoon as they were walking home from school. Her skirt was gone, half way visible under the flap of her school bag where it had been haphazardly stuck, and had been replaced by a pair of jeans. Oh how she loved Fridays.

"Which would be?"

"Why does Hiei call you fox?"

Kurama momentarily froze on the side walk, his eyes widening a little. He had been told before Luther arrived that she was to know him only as Shuichi, but had never been told why. He figured it was best not to question his orders for the moment.

"Because of my style of fighting I suppose, plus a hobby I picked up in my spare time." he explained calmly.

"So you fight like a fox?"

"Yes."

"How does a fox fight?"

"Well if we ever find this Iago then you'll find out won't you?" he countered with a smile.

She half way glared at him "Whatever. Just don't mention his name. The instant you mention his name is the instant he'll–"

Luther was unable to finish her sentence for at that instance there was a loud scream followed by a small explosion a few blocks away.

"...show up." she said with a sigh.

Kurama smirked and said "What was that Yusuke said about screams?" before running toward the sound of the disturbance.

"No, not now! Its Friday for crying out loud! There has been no sign of him for a bloody month and now he shows up on a Friday!! Damn punk." Luther cried before dropping her bag and following him.

"Well look at it this way, at least you'll have your question answered." Shuichi called back to her.

"I'd rather have buggered Koenma about it than found out this way. Oh holy hell." she said as she came screeching to a halt as she rounded a corner.

In the middle of the street was a flaming car whose front had been totally crushed in, the two occupants still inside, both dead. Laying on the other side of the street was the body of a man whose entire front had been slashed open by a set of very sharp objects. To trained eyes, it was clear that it was delivered by a clawed hand of a demon.

"Looks like he had a run in with the person he mimicked. You would think that he would have killed him directly after taking his form." Luther said as she began walking toward the body of the dead man. The sirens of fire trucks and police echoed through the suddenly still air. It was something she would never get used to.

"No, that would have made things too easy for us." Shuichi said from behind her. "If there was suddenly a murder right after his escape it would have made it very obvious what form we were looking for. Leaving him alive, although risky, meant that there was no way we could guess who he took the form of."

"He's probably taken another form by now though."

"Yes, but if he panicked, then he would have taken the form of the closest person to him." he said as he scanned the onlookers lined up on the side walks. "It could be any of these people."

"Well that's only a hundred compared to the billion we started out with. By the way, he also has a bite on his neck. Its pretty deep, so its obvious it was made by a very sharp and long pair of fangs."

"So he saw his double, or vice versa, Iago panics, kills him, leaps off onto the car there and then onto the nearest building and as far away as possible."

"Yup." Luther said as she looked out over the buildings. Suddenly something clicked and she groaned "Please don't say that we have to try and track him."

"Ok, I won't. We have to track him. There is no trying to it."

She sighed. "We're never going to catch him. He's probably half way across the city by now."

"Maybe not. Come on."

* * *

Elsewhere, a unknown figure crouched on the roof, panting heavily trying to catch his breath. He had just run twice the speed he was used to in order to get away. He hadn't even felt their presences until it was too late.

"Dammit Iago, that was too close." he muttered to himself, his voice coming out as a low hiss.

The serpentine figure fell back into a sitting position and calmed his breathing. If he kept this up they would surely find him.

_Think Iago. You can't stay in this form for very long for it is the only one they know. They'll be scanning the rooftops. I have to think._

Iago began to concentrate on the different faces he had seen. He found that there were not many that he could recall, because he had panicked when the man called out to him. The man whose form he had taken. However the face of a certain female close to the man was fresh in his mind. He smirked, fangs reflecting the afternoon sun.

Slowly the fangs shrank into small, dull canines and his already slender form began to curve and grew in the chest and hips. Long, wavy brown hair sprang forth from his usually bald scalp and his legs became slender and attractive.

Where the tall figure of a snake demon once sat, sat the form of a human woman in her late twenties. Iago smirked and quickly stood and proceeded to jump off the roof into an alley before turning and disappearing into a crowded street.

It wouldn't be likely that they would find him now.

* * *

Kurama and Luther had covered a mile radius of the scene nearly twice before Hiei showed up. And Luther had managed to cover it nearly another full time before Yusuke and Kuwabara got her message.

"Its about time you two showed up." she said as they walked into the alley where the group was meeting.

"Hey, its not our faults that you were halfway across the city!" Yusuke retorted.

"Yusuke, you're a friggen' demon! You should be able to cover it in no time." countered Luther.

"Its not so easy when you have this thing following you." Yusuke said, pointing back to Kuwabara.

"Hey! What do you mean thing?!"

"We don't have time for this right now. By now Iago's taken another form and if we can't find him now then its likely we won't get another chance like this again." Kurama said.

"Well exactly how do you propose we find him?" Yusuke asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. Hiei, do you think you could find him using your jagan?"

"If he has transformed recently then I should still be able to locate him. However, if he has become accustom to the form then no." he said before jumping onto a nearby roof.

Luther watched him. She'd heard mention of the Jagan eye, but she had never seen it in action. She watched wide eyed and with her jaw slightly hanging open as Hiei scanned the surrounding area with the third eye.

"Hey, you're not doing anything but catching bugs." Kuwabara said, poking her in the arm.

Luther jumped a bit. "Yea, sorry. So, what happens if we can't find him again?"

"Then we wait." Yusuke said from his place against a nearby wall.

"I doubt he's stupid enough to mess up again." she muttered.

"You're right, he probably won't, but maybe Koenma will have more information for us soon." Kurama said.

"I hope so." Luther sighed, looking back up. Hiei had disappeared, probably trying a different location or something. She still didn't know how the Jagan worked and she wasn't about to ask him to explain it to her. Oh well, she just hoped that he would find something.

Hiei returned a few minutes later and shook his head to the expectant group. Yusuke cursed and punched a wall, leaving a nice dent in the brick. The rest of them were silent.

"So, what now foxy?" Luther asked, looking at Kurama expectantly since he seemed to be the one making all of the plans.

Kurama just gave her a look but then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure."

Luther rolled her eyes and was about to comment when she felt a familiar warmth around her neck. She looked down to see her pendant glowing softly, as it usually did when she was in danger. Quickly she began to look around, but she saw nothing and none of the others seemed to sense anything. She looked down at the pendant and flicked it. "Stupid, nothings wrong." she muttered to it.

She looked back to the others to see what they were planning to do next when suddenly she was pushed forward a few feet. "What the hell?!" she yelped, looking around. The group of males turned to her with eyebrows raised.

"Someone pushed me." she said, looking around behind her to see who could have been there. Maybe Iago had gone invisible. That would explain why the pendant had lit up? But then why did he–

Then she was pushed again and again she yelped, looking around. She was about to comment again before suddenly she was being moved forward by some unknown force. Luther blinked several times and cursed just as much before she realized what was going on. She wasn't being pushed, she was being pulled. And it wasn't by an invisible demon but by her pendant, which was now practically shining like a small star and floating in the air, pulling her along like a dog on a leash.

"What the hell?! Stop it you stupid thing! You're supposed to protect me not possess me!" she yelled to it as she was pulled out of the alley and into the street, leaving a group of very confused males in her wake.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have no idea." Yusuke said, staring in the direction of the alley entrance.

"It appears that her pendant is for more than just protection after all." Kurama added.

"Hn." was Hiei's only comment before he jumped onto the roof.

"Hey, where are you going Hiei?" Yusuke called.

"To follow the girl. The pendant is taking her to the demon." he replied before disappearing.

The remaining three just looked at each other and nodded before running off after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luther wasn't having such a fun time. Here she was, on a Friday afternoon, being pulled down the street by some glass bead that was glowing like a maniac and trying to strangle her. On more than one occasion had it suddenly changed directions on her and she had been forced to follow along.

From that moment on she vowed to never walk a dog on a leash again.

It didn't help that she was receiving strange looks from the crowds of people that she passed. Of course, it wasn't about the strangely floating/glowing amulet. No, it was about her cursing randomly and calling out random names and verses in languages they couldn't understand. That was enough to gain anyone a strange look.

It was in the middle of one of her "moments" that the pendant suddenly fell against her neck again, cool as though nothing had been happening. Luther stopped and looked around. "But there is nothing here!" she hissed to it, holding the bead between her thumb and forefinger and giving it a good shake. "Next time you could be nice enough to give me more detailed instructions!" she glared at it a little longer before sighing and dropping it. It was silent, as always.

With a heavy sigh she began to look around. There was literally nothing around. Just a few run down buildings and some sleazy looking businesses. This definitely wasn't the place that normal people came, so of course it would be a perfect place for a demon to hide out. There were two buildings to either side of her and neither of them looked safe. Looking between the two she pulled a coin from her pocket and flipped it. Heads she would go into the building on the left and tails to the one on the right.

It was heads.

Without further hesitation she headed to the other side of the street and entered into the chosen building, and boy was she surprised at what she found.

* * *

"She had to come this way! There is no where else that she could have gone!" Yusuke yelled as they looked around a dark street on the more dangerous side of town. They had been able to follow Luther up until she took a sudden turn when they weren't looking. Eventually her cursing had stopped too and people couldn't point out the mad, rambling red head as easily.

Thus, they had gotten lost.

"Look, maybe she went into a building or something." Kuwabara said, looking around.

"But why would she go inside a building around here?!" Yusuke asked.

"Because that is where her necklace led her. It would make sense for Iago to go hide somewhere that isn't very noticeable." Kurama said.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion to their left. There were lights on inside a building and there seemed to be a lot of movement. Without a word the four quickly crossed over and threw open the doors, prepared for a fight.

"Shuichi! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei?" Luther's voice called from the other side of the room. She was rather surprised to see Hiei with them.

"Oh, are those you're friends?" a man asked her. He was sitting next to her in a booth. He had on a tight shirt and was wearing at least mascara and eyeliner. His hair was short and had been bleached blond, and his over all persona could only be described as fabulous.

"Yup, those are them. Told you they were cute, Gai."

"Oh cute does them no justice. I especially like the little one." he said with a sly smirk, winking over in Hiei's direction.

Hiei cringed and the others were stunned by shock.

Luther's necklace had led them into a bar.

A gay bar.

* * *

Oh I just couldn't help myself with that ending. This chapter was just so long in writing especially since my muse got grounded and I haven't talked to her in a while. I do believe she will be happy with this though.

Hehe. And before you ask, no, I hardly doubt that you will be getting any completely serious chapters out of me.

Review! You know you wanna know what happens in the gay bar!


	6. Obtaining the Past

Everyone's favorite foxy demon is going to be making an appearance in this chapter! Wewt! So, to make sure everyone is clear, this is how things will be told apart.

"Talking out loud"

_Personal thoughts. _

_-Mental conversation-_

Got it memorized? Good.

Isabella of the Night: I have no earthy idea. I was just trying to finish the chapter and that is what came out. I don't know where it came from or why I did it. It just happened.

Meg-chan: Yea, I thought you'd like that.

Now on with chapter 6!

* * *

Namesake

Chapter Six:

Obtaining the Past

"You! I wanna take you to a gay bar! Gay bar gay bar!"Luther sang. (1)

"Alright. It was funny the first few times you sang it but now its just kinda getting annoying." Yusuke growled

"I can't help it. The looks on your faces were priceless! Oh I wish I had had a camera with me."

"Well I for one am really glad that you didn't."

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was funny. And Gai was nice. He stopped hitting on you guys after a few minutes."

"He was lucky that I didn't slit his throat." Hiei growled.

"Aww, Hiei, did Gai upset you?" Luther teased.

"You're lucky that you have that necklace protecting you otherwise I would have taken it out on you."

"For once, I think I have to agree with him Luther." Kurama said cooly, although it was obvious he wasn't happy.

Luther grinned a bit, although she did take a safe step back. "Ah come on guys, I was just having a bit of fun. No harm meant."

"Well drop it! You have no idea how embarrassing that was!" Kuwabara grumbled.

Luther sighed and held her hands up in defense. "Alright alright. I'm dropping it."

"Good." said all four of them in unison.

The group fell quiet as they walked down the side walks toward their homes. There was no telling why Hiei was still around. He had been pretty pissed when they had managed to get out of the bar.

"So, Luther, what happened with your necklace back there? I thought it was only for protection." Yusuke asked finally to end the silence.

She shrugged. "I don't really know. Its never really done that before. I mean, its moved me before, just to get me out of the way if something was falling and I didn't see it or something like that. It has never actually led me anywhere though." she said as she examined the bead bouncing on her throat as she walked.

"Do you think it was leading you to Iago?" Shuichi asked.

"I guess. I don't know why else it would have led me there. Unless it thought that I was in some serious danger, but, nothing happened so I don't see why I would have been."

"Well, perhaps Koenma could explain it more to us."

"I doubt it. I've tried asking him about the necklace before and he always manages to change the subject. Well, Botan does anyway. They just don't want me knowing about its origins other than the story my family passes down with it."

"Which would be?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. Well I do but...Look, can we talk about this later? I'm tired and we're almost home Shuichi."

Kurama sighed and nodded. "Why don't you go ahead and go home. I'll follow you in a few minutes."

Luther looked between them and nodded slowly before running on ahead.

"So, what do we think?" Yusuke asked.

"Gay bars are scary." Kuwabara shuddered.

"Not about that you idiot! About Iago and Luther's crazy necklace. I mean, how the hell does something so small drag a person all across town? I mean, it didn't possess her because she was fighting against it."

"I agree, that was rather strange." Kurama said softly.

_-Shuichi, you need to get that necklace away from her as soon as you can.-_ Youko said suddenly form the back of his mind.

_-Do you think it is that dangerous, Youko?-_

-_No, but I want to examine it. It seems familiar.-_

-_I'll see what I can do. You know that she never takes it off right?-_

_-Have you learned nothing? I was once the greatest thief in Makai. We will have no problem getting it from her.-_

_-Alright, but when she tries to kill us I'm going to blame you.-_

_-Just get it from her.-_

"I should probably go make sure she is alright. I'll give you a call tomorrow Yusuke and we can plan."

Yusuke nodded. "Alright. Take it easy Kurama."

Kurama nodded to them and then began walking to his house, noticing that the light in Luther's room was already on. His best chance of getting the necklace was waiting for her to go to sleep.

He was going to be up for a while.

"By the way, Hiei, how did you know that the necklace was going to lead her to the demon?" Yusuke asked as they started to walk toward his house.

Hiei shrugged. "I just knew."

* * *

When Kurama made it inside he could hear the shower running. It was late so he didn't expect it to be his mother. He remembered what Youko had told him and he took a deep breath as he ascended the stairs to the bathroom, stopping in front of the bathroom.

After that moment one of three things was going to happen. For certain he was about to have to walk into the bathroom, and from there he would, hopefully, find the necklace and get out without being hurt. If he wasn't lucky enough for that then he hoped he could look in and see that there was no necklace and he would be able to escape without being caught. The worse scenario would be that he would look in and not see the necklace and get caught.

-_Will you stop being a panzy about this and open the door!-_ Youko hissed in the back of his mind.

Kurama growled but didn't argue. Slowly he reached forward for the door and was about to turn it when --

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luther said as she passed behind him, on her way downstairs "You're mother might not appreciate being walked in on."

Kurama froze in place, his complection paling considerably. He stood completely still until he heard her descending the stairs. That had been close. Way too close.

He let out a heavy sigh and turned and headed to his room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kurama came down the stairs several hours later, it was nearly midnight and now he was certain that his mother had gone to bed. He still didn't want to think about what would have happened if Luther hadn't walked by.

Speaking of the redhead, she was currently curled up on the couch watching tv. From his place on the stairs, Kurama couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but if she wasn't then she was pretty close to it. He didn't blame her, they had had a very long day and if it hadn't been for this suicidal mission from his other half he would have been asleep by now. To say that he was a little bitter would be an over so tiny understatement.

He continued down the stairs quietly, trying hard not to disturb her. If she really was asleep or near sleep, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to get the necklace from her neck. And if she wasn't...well, at least he could sneak away without her noticing. Hopefully.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened. He could barely pick up the sound of her breathing over the sound of the tv, but it was there. Soft and rhythmic; she was asleep.

_-This is your chance. If you can't pick a necklace off a sleeping woman then you really are a worthless human.-_ Youko said from the back of his mind.

-_If you are so worried that I won't get it then why don't you come out and do it yourself?-_ Kurama hissed back.

-_And miss the fun of watching you do it?-_ he chuckled. -_Not a chance.-_

Kurama clenched his fist and continued forward quietly. He didn't understand why he was so worried about getting this necklace. He was more scared of being caught by Luther than he had been when he had agreed to help steal the artifacts from Spirit World with Hiei and Goki. Why though? Because he would have to live with her for another 11 months? Because she trusted him and he didn't want to break that trust?

-_Because you're afraid she is going to wake up and kick you in the family jewels. Now stop worrying and get it over with!-_ Youko hissed.

Kurama jumped slightly, not having expected that. He growled but ignored the fox and moved into the living room, over to the couch. He stood over her and observed her briefly. Her eyes were closed and her body was relaxed. She was asleep. Good.

Slowly he crouched down next to the couch, gently reaching out to push her hair away from her neck. There it was, resting peacefully against her chest, glowing ever so softly in her shadow. He took a deep breath before reaching behind her neck and unclasping the necklace. He reached around and grabbed the bead before it could move and slowly stepped back.

She was still asleep. Hell, she hadn't even moved.

Kurama let out a deep breath and looked down at the necklace clasped in his hand. It was starting to glow a little brighter, but he had it. He smiled and headed up to his room quickly and quietly.

-_Good job! Now I'll take it from here.-_ Youko said as they entered into Kurama's room.

Before Kurama even had the chance to argue the silver haired fox took over and soon was standing in the young human's place. The fox grinned and held the pendant up to eye level.

"So, lets see what's so special about a little glass bead, shall we?"

Before Youko could do anything else however the bead flashed a bright light and sent an electrical shock through its new captor. Youko hissed and dropped the necklace, watching it bounce and roll across the room, still shining brightly.

However, instead of being mad, he smirked and laughed. "Now now, you don't have to be afraid. I can't do anything to you while you're sealed away. Nothing bad, anyway." he said as he took a few steps closer to the necklace.

Before he could get to it however, the necklace rolled away, disappearing under the bed.

He sighed and dropped down to his knees, quickly reaching out and grabbing the small chain before the necklace could disappear too far under the bed. He leaned back against the bed and held the pendant up to his eye level again, his lips pulled into a wicked grin.

"Now what's the point of running Zeki? I gave you a human charge, remember? I do expect for you to look after her like a good little guardian."

The necklace flashed a bright light again and again, but Youko just laughed and twirled the necklace around gently on his finger. He loved how destiny had its way of making things work out.

* * *

-_Oi, Suuichi, wake up._ _Its time to return Luther's necklace to her.-_ Youko yelled at his human counterpart.

Green eyes slowly blinked open and looked around. Kurama found himself sitting against his bed, Luther's necklace dangling from his fingers, the pendant glowing softly.

-_Did you find out anything?-_ He asked as he slowly stood, looking over at the clock. Youko had possessed him for nearly two hours; the fox had to have found out something.

-_Yes. My suspicions were confirmed and I think I understand what is going on now.-_ the fox said smugly.

Kurama waited for several minutes for the fox to continue, but his mind was silent.

-_Well?-_

-_Oh, you mean you want to know. Sorry, no can do. Did you really expect me to give up the little leverage I have over you and your friends so easily?-_

-_YOUKO!-_

-_Calm down. I'll tell you what you need to know as you need to know it. Right now, you need to be more worried about getting the necklace back to Luther before she wakes up.-_

-_What makes you think she's going to wake up?-_

_-Oh nothing, other than the small fact that she always wakes up around this time of the morning to get herself a drink of water and on occasion a little snack.-_

Kurama looked over at the clock. It was 2:07. Bloody perfect.

Quickly he got up and rushed down the stairs quietly. He slowed down as he entered the living room, stopping in front of the couch. Luther hadn't moved, thankfully.

Bending down he reached out and began to unclasp the necklace to put it back around her neck. He reached forward carefully but suddenly the pendant swung out and hit Luther in the nose. Kurama's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the necklace in the crook of her neck.

Luther yawned and slowly her eyes blinked open. She looked up at him sleepily with a confused look on her face.

"Whata you doin 'Suuichi?" she asked sleepily.

He smiled down at her gently and replied softly. "I was just coming to wake you up so you could go up to your room. I'm sure your bed is more comfortable than this couch."

She yawned again and nodded slightly. Slowly she sat up and blink again as she noticed her necklace was still laying on the couch beside her instead of being safely around her neck.

"It must have broken again..."she muttered, picking the necklace up and standing, heading up to her room.

Kurama watched her go and sighed deeply as he picked up the remote to the tv and turned it off.

He wasn't going to get out of this mission alive.

* * *

(1) That song is Gay Bar by Electic Six

Yay! Finally, months after I began this chapter it is finally finished!

Sorry its not the best but I promise the next chapter will be better, whenever I get it written.

Read and review! PLEASE! The first person to review gets a free cake! If anyone can guess who Zeki is and how Youko knows them then you get another cake!


	7. The Ricochet Arrow

Wewt! I'm finally done with high school forever! I'm so happy!!

To IceKitsune4ever: Congrats you are the winner of the cake! –hands over a very large cake– Enjoy it! And thanks for the review, I'm glad that my story is loved.

The rest of you suck for not reviewing. XP

Anyway, on with chapter seven!

* * *

Namesake

Chapter Seven

The Ricochet Arrow

A couple sat across from each other at a candle lit table. The lights were turned down low in the bar and there was a soft undertone of some blues song. The walls were painted a deep red, draped with blacks and other dark warm colors. The few lights reflected the accents of gold around the small bar. It looked like a pretty decent place from the outside.

The woman was young and very beautiful. Full chestnut hair fell down her back in soft curls, accenting her perfect female body. She had all the right curves in all the right places, all just the size they needed to be, not too big and not too small, and her dress did nothing to hide it. She was the image of perfection.

Her partner was just as good looking. His midnight black hair stood in total contrast from his pale skin that clung to his tall and muscular form. He wore a white dress shirt, the first few buttons left undone to expose his chest, leaving nothing to the imagination about what lie beneath his clothes. His eyes were probably the most startling thing about him, however; they were the deepest blue shade and they seemed to pierce into the soul of whoever was unfortunate enough to look into them.

This couple was a couple of perfection.

But the woman was sitting uncomfortably in her chair, almost awkwardly. Her almond eyes kept darting around and she had been spinning a large ring on her finger nervously for the past few minutes.

"Are you sure we are safe here? You know they'll figure it out soon enough and come looking for us." she said nervously to her partner as her eyes once again turned to the look out the tinted windows of the bar.

"Calm down my love, I promise you we are safe." he replied before he took a sip of his drink. He was completely relaxed in his chair and seemed to be enjoying her nervousness; at least that's what the small smirk and twinkle in his eyes hinted at.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought the plan wasn't for you to show up until the end of the year." she asked as she finally turned her attention back towards him.

"I received an urgent call several days ago. I'm afraid our plans have been moved up much more than we expected. He caught on sooner than we thought he would."

This caused the woman to pale considerably and (if at all possible) she began to twitch and fidget even more. "He? You mean–"

"Yes, that is who I mean." the man said quickly, silencing the woman. His amusement with the woman was quickly turning into annoyance. "Now, because we have had to move our plans up, you are going to have to start working harder than ever before. One of them has already guessed about the necklace and if we don't move soon we won't be able to get it from her. We have to make sure she is vulnerable and weak and that will never happen with that necklace around her neck."

The woman nodded, but said nothing. She tried to keep a straight face, but inside she was terrified.

They sat in silence for several minutes before the man stood, laying a few bills out on the table. He stood with his back to her and said "I know that you won't fail me, Iago." he didn't wait for a response and began to walk out of the bar, gaining the looks over several women in the door as he made his way out.

* * *

"Ugh. Can't we take, like, a five minute break?" Luther whined as she collapsed back onto the forest floor. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail on her head and she was only dressed in a sports bra and a pair of training pants.

Now, normally, she would have used this lack of clothing to her advantage, and tried to seduce her sparring partner into giving her her much wanted break; but seeing as she had been paired with Hiei she really didn't see that happening.

"Do you think your opponent will give you a five minute break for you to recover?" Hiei snapped as he waited for her to stand again. He hadn't even broken a sweat. At least they boys had wised up. After Kuwabara's fourth nose bleed they'd decided that Luther could only practice with Hiei and Kurama. She wasn't exactly happy about it.

It had been two months since the gay bar incident and since that time they hadn't stopped training. Every weekend the five met up at Genkai's to train. They met there Friday night and left Sunday afternoon so they would all be back in time for school the next day. It really was beginning to cut into Luther's personal life.

At least it would have if she actually had one.

"Come on detective, get up. Not even Yusuke complains this much." Hiei growled as he waited for Luther to stand again.

Luther glared up at him and pushed herself onto her feet. She was really beginning to get tired of the little demon. They had been sparring for two hours straight and she was pretty certain that he was trying to kill her, he was just taking his time to do it. And he wasn't even letting her put up a proper fight!

Growling she quickly flipped back and grabbed her empty quiver that had been abandoned at the beginning of the fight. From there she quickly disappeared into the nearest tree, jumping from the branches as a surprising speed.

As she ran she snapped her fingers and sparks of spiritual energy shot from her fingers. Those sparks quickly flared up into blue flames that twisted around themselves and formed a long arc that was becoming the familiar shape of a bow. While the bow formed she plucked a few stray flames from the forming column and deposited them into her empty quiver, where they instantly formed into arrows of spiritual energy.

Once her weapon had formed she stopped, balanced on a branch at Hiei's side. He was still staring at the spot that she had been. Although he wasn't looking at her, Luther was certain he knew where she was. Oh well, she was giving this a shot anyway.

Drawing an arrow, she drew it back against the bow and took only a few seconds to aim before letting the arrow fly. It cut through the air at incredible speed on a track straight for Hiei's head. Said demon didn't move at all. He didn't look in direction of the arrow, he didn't even blink. It wasn't until the arrow was only centimeters from his head that he disappeared from his spot, the arrow flying through the space that he had occupied less than a second later. The arrow continued on its course for the next solid object which happened to be a large tree. The arrow connected and instantly the tree exploded into hundreds of thousands of splinters that began to rain down on the surrounding area.

Luther sighed as she dropped out of the tree she was in. She had known that wasn't going to work but still, it had been worth a shot.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" came Hiei's cold voice as he also appeared behind her.

"No, not really, but I just wanted to do it anyway." Luther shrugged, relaxing her bow to her side, not wanting to have to take the time to summon it again later.

"That was a waste of energy and time. Your attacks are too predictable and wouldn't be effective against any demon higher than a C class. Even if your opponent can't see you, they will be able to sense you and they will be able to dodge or deflect any attack you throw at them." Hiei stated.

Luther glared at him but said nothing. She had had a few problems with that before, but like hell she was going to admit that to him.

"Hn. Come find me and try to hit me." he ordered before disappearing from sight.

Luther blinked several times while her brain processed what he had said. Wait, what the hell?! She growled and quickly flicked her necklace. "I hope you were paying attention to where he was going." she muttered to it.

In response the pendant that had been laying peacefully against her collar bone lifted up and began to point toward Luther's left. The spirit detective smirked and quickly ran in that direction.

The chase consisted of half an hour of Luther being chocked in the process of Hiei suddenly changing directions and her necklace changing with him. Eventually she was able to fall into the flow of things and soon she caught sight of him. He wasn't stopping however, which was going to make this harder.

Deciding to not risk blowing up another tree she dropped onto the ground and kept up the chase from there. As she lifted her bow and pulled an arrow free her eyes never left the demon that was flitting from tree to tree. As she had done earlier she pulled free an arrow, strung it, and then let it fly in Hiei's direction. She suspected that this time would be like the last and then he would scold her for being predictable, like it was her fault or something. However, this time he did something different.

As he arrow flew at him Hiei stopped and watched it. When it drew close enough Hiei quickly crouched and pulled his sword, swinging at the arrow which he intended to cut in half. The arrow had different plans however. Instead of cutting it in half, Hiei managed to change its direction and sent the arrow flying right back to Luther.

Said spirit detective was frozen in place, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He had changed the direction of her arrow WITH HIS SWORD! She was really beginning to hate training with Hiei.

This thought process left very little time for her to react and run away from her own weapon and when she finally did recognize the impending danger, it was too late for her to move. The arrow was only an inch from her and as it grew closer another unexpected thing happened. Her necklace began to glow and suddenly Luther was surrounded by a dark purple bubble of energy, a force field. Luther watched wide eyed as the arrow connected with the shield and then bounced off of it, heading off to her side.

"What the..."she muttered as she watched the arrow fly off toward a tree. Upon contact with the shield of energy her normally light blue arrow turned the same dark purple as the shield that had appeared around her. She watched it carefully to see if it would have any other affect on the arrow and when she saw the arrow connect with the tree and then bounce off at high speeds in another random direction her jaw dropped.

Her eyes darted to follow the arrow as it bounced off all the trees in the area, never once slowing down. A few times it came close to hitting her but it always missed and continued on to bounce off yet another tree. It was like a hyperactive pin ball in a tree infested pin ball machine!

From the slightly raised eyebrow on Hiei's face Luther guessed that he was quite surprised by this as well. He hadn't moved from his spot in the tree and like she, his eyes were following the arrow carefully.

The arrow ricocheted off a few more trees before flying back at Luther again. Again it bounced off of her shield and then turned and flew straight at Hiei and speeds faster than anything Luther had ever shot straight from her arrow. It flew at him and the demon had only a second to duck before the arrow lodged itself into the tree behind him before disappearing.

The two stood there in silence for several seconds, just staring at the area the arrow had been. Luther's shield died away and her pendant rested back against her chest once again.

Slowly a grin spread across her features and she looked up at Hiei with a victorious smirk.

"Now what were you saying about my moves being predictable, Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn. You got lucky that it bounced off my sword just right. I'd like to see you do that at will." he said before he disappeared. Their training session was over for the day.

Luther sighed a bit and looked down at her necklace with a smile. The bow faded from her hand as did the arrow in her quiver as she took the time to rest. "Well lets just hope this lucky streak continues." she said to herself as she began to head back.

She walked for several minutes before she realized something. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how to get back to where she had been.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. So much for being lucky.

* * *

And that's it for chapter seven.

Please drop me a review, they make me oh so happy.

Also leave some suggestions about what you would like to see happen next. I can always use ideas about things to do from chapter to chapter.


	8. My Little Flower

Wow, I can't believe how well this story is coming along. I might actually be able to finish it. gasp

Yea I know, crazy huh?

Anyway, once again thank you to Icekitsune4ever for being the only reviewer for the past two chapters. I truly appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed your cake.

Now, see guys, if you reviewed as Ice does, then perhaps you can get a cake too.

_--Flashback!--_ this indicates a flashback --_End Flashback!--_

_This indicates a dream sequence _

Oh, and the default disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

Namesake

Chapter Eight

My Sweet Little Flower

It took Luther an hour to find her way back to Genkai's place. Her necklace had refused to help her at first, but after she had finally gotten so frustrated she threw it against a tree it decided to direct her home. Honestly, without her necklace she was totally lost.

Sliding open the door she stepped inside and saw that everyone was sitting around finishing their meals, talking and laughing and having a good time. Well at least they weren't too worried about her.

"Ah, so you finally found your way home." Genkai remarked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yea, well, after a while all the trees begin to look the same and its really easy to find yourself walking in circles." Luther explained as she sank down to her knees in exhaustion.

"Well you are doing better. It only took you an hour to find your way back. That's your fastest time yet." Shuichi said with a innocent smile.

Luther glared at him. "Its not my fault that Hiei left me out in the middle of the woods and then disappeared without telling me how to get back." she retorted before adding in a mutter. "Its not my fault he's a sore looser."

"Whoa, looser? You mean shorty actually got beat by a girl?!" Kuwabara asked, quite shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hiei and Luther asked in unison.

"I did not loose. I simply returned after it was obvious that she no longer had the energy to continue." Hiei explained from his seat by the window.

"Psh. You left when you realized that I was no longer as predictable as you thought I was." Luther said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't exactly predict that happening either, girl."

Luther glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when a pair of chopsticks full of rice was stuffed into her mouth, successfully silencing her.

"So, what happened that was so unpredictable, Hiei?" Shuichi asked as he pulled out another pair of chopsticks.

Hiei grunted and his attention returned to something outside the window. "Ask the girl."

"Luther?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

She, in turn, glared at him, her cheeks still poofed out from the amount of rice that had been stuffed into them.

"Well chew your bite and then tell us. We aren't in any big hurry." he said innocently.

More heat was added to her glare, but she chewed and quickly swallowed the rice. "I don't know what happened. I shot one of my arrows and Hiei tried to deflect it with his sword, but instead of cutting it in half he somehow managed to bounce it back to me. It would have hit me but the necklace threw up a shield that the arrow bounced off of. Then it started to bounce of everything until it finally hit a tree and blew up." she explained with a shrug as Yukina placed some food in front of her. Luther grinned and quickly began to devour the meal.

"Sounds like your spirit energy has evolved to meet your needs." Genkai said. "That isn't surprising, since you're being exposed to something you aren't used to. You are likely to discover several more techniques while you are here."

Luther nodded slightly in understanding, looking down at her necklace. She wondered just how much of it was due to these new experiences, and how much of it was due to her trusty necklace.

"Well maybe now you and I can spar Luther." Yusuke said between bites.

"Yusuke, the reason we stopped sparing in the first place is because you were concentrating on parts of me that you shouldn't be concentrating on. I don't think that my new move is going to change the outcome of it any."

"Yes, you might actually get hit, Detective." Hiei commented from his window.

Yusuke glared over at his teammate. "I would not. And I never stared at your boobs Luther! That was Kuwabara's job!"

"I didn't stare! They were just out there, it was hard not to look at them..."Kuwabara said.

"Thanks, Kuwabara. And who ever said anything about my boobs, Yusuke?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

A faint blush crossed Yusuke's face and he opened his mouth to retort, when a stern hand silenced him.

"As amusing as this conversation could become, I'd prefer we didn't discuss Luther's boobs while we eat." Shuichi said.

"What's the matter with my boobs?" Luther asked, sticking out her chest slightly.

"Nothing, I'd just prefer that we not talk about them right now."

"What's the matter, you getting jealous Shuichi?" Kuwabara snickered.

"I can't get jealous of something that isn't mine, now can I, Kuwabara?"

"No, but you can get jealous of something that you want, but don't have." Kuwabara retorted.

There was a moment of tense silence in the air. Luther was looking at Shuichi, who was subtly glaring at Kuwabara, who was grinning victoriously while earning several confused looks from other members of the room.

Finally Yusuke spoke up. "...When the hell did you get so smart Kuwabara?"

"I've always been this smart! You just haven't paid attention." Kuwabara said victoriously.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've been paying attention..."

"Well guys, I think I'm going to head on to bed. Long day and all." Luther said, standing up, breaking some of the awkwardness in the room.

"Aww, you going now?" Kuwabara pouted.

"Yes, Kuwabara. I'm sorry that you won't have my body parts to talk about after I'm gone, but since you're so smart I'm sure you'll figure out another topic of conversation." she said with a smile as she crossed the room.

"Good night everyone." she called as she paused at the door.

"Night." various people called.

Luther walked slowly down the hall toward the room that had been set aside just for her. From the size of the room she guessed that it wasn't intended to be a bedroom, but with the makeshift hammock that Shuichi made for her it made a cozy little home.

She crawled into the twisted mesh of vines and blankets that made up her little nest and quickly found a comfortable position. She snuggled down a little closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the small flowers that had started to bloom on the vines and almost immediately she felt sleep beginning to consume her. As the fog of sleep began to cloud her mind the memory of how she had acquired such a wonderful bed.

_--The Flash Back --_

"Here's your room Luther. I'm sorry its so small, but I didn't think you'd want to sleep with the boys." Yukina explained innocently.

"No its...fine." Luther said as she examined the room. It was a perfect square, no more than six feet on each side. The room was completely bare, save for an empty shelf, a small window, and a floor mat. Where was the bed? Where was she supposed to sleep for heaven's sake?!

Then she remembered, people liked to sleep on the floor in Japan. At least some of them did. Apparently Master Genkai was one of those people.

Yukina beamed. "I'm so glad! Its been a long time since any girls have stayed over. Usually Keiko and Botan don't stay over night, so I wasn't sure how you'd want things."

"Its perfect Yukina, really. Thank you so much." Luther said with a forced smile. She prayed that the young ice maiden didn't notice, and apparently she didn't.

"Any time. If you need anything, just let me know." she said with a smile before backing away to leave Luther to settle in for the night.

Luther sighed and dropped her bag on the floor. It was going to be a long night.

– The Next Day (still in the flashback) --

"You look like you had a rough night." Shuichi commented as they took a break from training.

"Yea, well, I'm not exactly used to sleeping on a floor." Luther yawned from her placed leaned against a tree. She was getting the snot beat out of her by Shuichi, mostly because she was too tired to even try to dodge or counter his attacks.

"Oh, I see. You're used to a mattress and several pillows aren't you."

"I won't lie, I'm spoiled. My body has become quite accustomed to sleeping on something soft and bouncy." Luther said, now leaned back against a tree, her eyes slowly sliding shut.

A splash of cold water hit her in the face and she jumped up and glared at Shuichi, who was holding his water bottle innocently. "Well, perhaps you'll sleep better tonight."

Later that night she returned to her small room, expecting to find the floor mat waiting for her, but instead she was surprised to find a green hammock hanging from the ceiling. There was a pillow and a big fluffy blanket laying in it with a note attached.

_Dear Luther,_

_Sorry I couldn't cover he bouncy part, but hopefully swingy and soft will treat your body just as nicely as a bed would._

_Shuichi_

Luther smiled and crawled into the hammock. It only took her a few moments to find a comfortable position and soon she was asleep.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes flashed from outside her window as the air around him became disturbed.

"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his eyes never leaving their connection with the window to Luther's room.

"You aren't one to usually sit up and watch someone sleep, fox. Nor are you one to usually care when the matter of feminine body parts comes up. At least, you have never voiced your concern."

"I didn't want her to get uncomfortable."

"I'm quite certain that she wasn't getting uncomfortable."

Kurama was silent and unmoving. He just sat there watching, contemplating.

Hiei watched him for a while before finally sighing softly and disappearing into the night, his voice only a whisper in the wind.

"I pity you, my friend."

* * *

Inside Luther wasn't having an easy time either. Her cycle of dreamless nights was being broken by perhaps one of the most realistic dreams she'd ever had. Her brows were knit together in quiet discomfort and beads of sweat slid down her face. A few soft whimpers escaped from her lips as she tossed slightly. At the base of her neck the glass bead was glowing softly inside her tightly clutched fist.

"_Come on Dion, wake up my little flower." a woman said, a sad smile on her face as she gently shook the small form of a child that was laying on the floor, motionless. It looked like he was asleep._

_It was like Luther was watching it from some place above the small group. The woman had long, sleek black hair that fell down her back. She had a small, petite form with skin as pale as the winter snow. Along her arms Luther could see black markings that zig-zagged across her skin in no particular pattern at all. The woman's eyes were a brilliant emerald green with flecks of gold spread about them. However, her eyes were red with unshed tears as she still hung on to some form of misguided hope. A long black tail was curled around her legs, the very tip gently brushing against the boys arm._

"_Dion, sweety, this isn't funny any more. You've got to wake up now. You're scaring Mommy." the woman pleaded with her son. At least, Luther guessed it was her son. After all, she did say 'Mommy' and the young boy looked a lot like her. He had black hair like the woman and his skin was just as pale, and he had markings like hers. She guessed that this boy was her son, and that he was either dead or dying._

_As if to confirm her suspicions an elderly man appeared in her sight and bent down over the boy. Luther guessed that the woman and her son, Dion, were a part of some clan, because this man looked similar to them. The man pressed an ear against the boys chest for a moment and then slowly rose. The woman was watching his every move carefully, looking for anything for her hope to cling to; however, she found none. The man slowly shook his head and muttered something that Luther was certain was an apology before he stood and announced to the rest of the group that she had assumed gathered that the boy was dead._

_Luther felt a sharp twinge in her chest and she clutched at her heart as the twinge became more like a stab that brought her to her knees. That's when something warm hit her hand and she looked down, surprised to see a splash of water on it. Slowly she reached up and felt the hot trail the tear had burned down her cheek_ _and she gasped. Why was she crying? Because some kid died? Yea, sure, it was sad, but she didn't know the kid. It must just be part of that oh so caring nature of hers._

_She looked down again and was surprised to see the mother staring up at her. She was staring straight at her! Their eyes connected and beneath the tears Luther could recognize the fire of hatred burning in the mother's heart. She saw the woman's lips move, but her voice...she didn't hear it with her ears, but she heard it inside of her. The woman's voice reverberated off of every fiber of Luther's being, striking her to her core._

"_Kill him." She hissed. "Kill the man who would betray his son!"_

Luther sat straight up, panting heavily. Her eyes darted around the room, but she saw nothing. All was still and quiet. Immediately she looked down to her necklace which she was surprised to find was clenched so tightly in her hand that the prongs had caused her palm to start bleeding slightly.

Slowly she caught her breath and slowly settled back into her hammock, her body moving into the position she always found comfortable. However, the warm blanket nor the soft pillow brought her any comfort from the dream that had left her crying in her sleep. That's when she noticed the small white flowers and a small smile came to her face. She took a deep breath and the flower's scent enveloped all her senses, caressing them in a gentle, calming wave that began to lull her exhausted mind back into the sleep that it had previously feared.

* * *

I'm really rather surprised that I wrote the bulk of this in one sitting. I didn't honestly know what I was going to do with this chapter other than the flashback scene. Everything just kinda developed from there.

Yay! I've finally kinda figured out a way to develop the Kurama/Luther situation. I hope it wasn't too much too soon. I figured there needed to be a little something somewhere. More to come in the next chapter.

Please read and review! I need ideas about what to do about Kurama and Luther.

Oh yea! For a picture of Luther and other Namesake art check out my deviantart account at www.kage-koumori. 


	9. The Fairy King

Namesake

Chapter Nine

The Fairy King

"So, I wasn't going to say anything at first, but seriously Shuichi, you look like crap today." Luther said during a moment of silence in their break. She and Shuichi had been sparing since early that morning and if his performance was indication, he wasn't really feeling too good right now. "You should you are up to training? I mean if you need to rest then by all means lets head back to the temple. No one is going to hate you for taking a day off." she said.

He smiled over to her. "Thanks for your concern Luther, but I'm fine. I just had a rough night, that's all." he reassured her.

"Ugh, yea, I can relate to that. I had one of the craziest dreams last night. It was kinda hard to get any good sleep after that." she grumbled.

"Well it would seem like last night was just not meant to be a good night to sleep."

"At least not for us anyway. I'm pretty sure I could hear Yusuke snoring all the way back in my room."

Shuichi chuckled. "Yes, that was him. I suppose after a while you get used to the noise so you can tune him out."

Luther shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Yea, I guess so. I never really noticed that he snores until last night."

"That's because that was the first time that you have actually been conscious during the night." he said with a smile.

"Oh, and how would you know?"

"Because you snore too."

"I do not!"

"Funny. That's exactly what Yusuke says if you tell him that he snores."

Luther glared at him and threw a stick in his direction. He ducked his head to 'tie his shoe' when the stick got close and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better watch it. If you leave it out in the open too long there is no telling who might reach out and snatch it from you." he said.

"Well if someone should then I'll just have to snatch it back then wont I?"

"What if they won't let you?"

"Then I'll just have to snatch something of theirs to trade for it." she retorted, giving him a look that dared him to even try it, even though her tongue was safely back in her mouth now.

He laughed softly. "Touche."

There was a silence between them for a while. Luther lost track of just how long she was laying there, beneath the shade of a large tree, just listening to the sounds of the forest as her body relaxed from the bounding she'd put it through. It was just so peaceful, so relaxing. She could feel her eyes getting heavy again, lulled into the comfort of sleep by the bird's lullaby. The sun acted as a warm blanket and the grass as a soft sheet for her already tired and worn body.

In this state of relaxation she didn't really think about much and her mind drifted back to the dream she had the night before.

"So, Shuichi, have you ever had a dream that seemed so real that you wake up and wonder if it was really a dream at all, or some memory that you forgot you had?" she asked suddenly, her eyes remaining closed as she twirled her pendant between her fingers.

Shuichi looked over at her, watching her carefully. Well, actually, his eyes were trained mostly on the bead that she was twirling around. His eyes flashed gold for a moment before returning to a dark emerald. He was going to have to handle this conversation carefully.

"I have had a few. Are you talking about the dream you had last night?"

"Yea, that's the one. It was pretty disturbing."

"What was it about?"

She began to explain to him about her dream. "I couldn't really see a lot. Or, really, it was more like I could see a lot, but I was only focused on this one particular area. There was this little boy, he couldn't have been older than six or seven, laying on the ground. His mother was bent over him crying, begging him to get up. Then another man appeared, an older man, and announced that the boy was dead. It just hurt so much and it was like I was right there, floating above them all. And then the mother looked up at me and said 'Kill him. Kill the man who would betray his son.' It was really really weird."

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly as she talked, his eyes nearly black they had grown so dark. He was very very thankful that her eyes were still closed. "Yea, that does sound weird. Perhaps it was a memory from a past life or something." he said with a smile, trying to make it sound like a joke.

She bought it. She laughed. "Yea, in my past life I was a mother who lost her child, and in this life I'm a child who lost her mother. That sounds about like my luck."

He frowned slightly. He hadn't realized that she had lost her mother. That really was ironic. "I'm sure it was just a collection of things from your subconscious."

"Yea, I'm sure." Luther agreed.

* * *

"Hm. You're sure this is an incident from her past?" Koenma asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I know that incident well."

Kurama had come to visit Koenma as soon as he could once he learned about the dream that Luther had. It wasn't a good sign that much he knew, but since Koenma seemed to want to keep it a secret from Luther, Kurama needed to know what he could do next.

The toddler prince thought over it for some time before finally speaking again. "She can't know of her past, whatever the case. Perhaps getting Luther's mind off of things would settle her down some. "

"With Iago still on the loose do you really think its wise for us to be taking vacation time Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not talking about a vacation!!" Koenma snapped before settling back down into his chair. "You leave the distractions to me, you just keep doing what you've been doing. And whatever you do, you can't let her know about your past as Youko either. Understand, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Yusuke, I thought you said looking at my boobs was Kuwabara's job." Luther said sharply as she rounded another kick toward Yusuke's head.

"I'm not looking at your boobs!" he yelled back as barely dodged her leg. He dropped down and swept his own leg toward the one she was standing on. He managed to sweep her foot from under her, but she quickly caught herself with her hands, pushing her body upward and flipping backwards, landing in another stance, waiting on him.

"Then what were you staring at, because you certainly weren't paying any attention to this match." She snapped, her accusing eyes boring into his as he charged her again. Once again they were locked into a fist fight and once again Luther's fist connected with the right side of his face as his attention was turned elsewhere. And once again Yusuke went flying.

However this time something new was added to the equation.

"Wow Urameshi, no wonder you don't like to spar with Luther; she's kicking your ass." Kuwabara said as Yusuke landed as his feet.

Yusuke glared at him. "She's not kicking my ass! I just can't concentrate while she's flaunting those things of hers around!" he yelled in retort.

Luther raised an eyebrow high. "Excuse me?! I'm not flaunting them! You just won't stop looking! You know if Keiko was here she'd kick your ass worse than I'm doing!"

"I wasn't looking!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Then how come you didn't block my punch? You always block my punch!"

"Kuwabara distracted me!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this, I wasn't even here!" Kuwabara said, holding his hands up.

Luther rolled her eyes. This was going no were. "What are you doing here anyway, Kuwabara?" she asked.

"Umm…Oh yea. Kurama sent me to come find you two. There is some strange demon at the temple that has Kurama and Hiei pretty nervous."

"Is he attacking?" Yusuke asked.

"Well he wasn't until shorty attacked him. They are tearing up the temple though and I think Genkai is going to have a heart attack if they aren't stopped soon."

Yusuke and Luther looked at each other and nodded before taking off through the forest towards the temple, Kuwabara following close behind.

When they got there the grounds of the temple had been separated into two sides. On one side stood the unknown demon. His jet-black hair was tied back in a pony tail, and his sharp blue eyes were boring into the two demons in front of him. On the other side were Kurama and Hiei, their weapons drawn, waiting for the next attack.

As Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Luther appeared on the grounds the demon looked up and stared at them and his stance relaxed. For a brief second the sides of his mouth twitched into what looked to be a smile, but as quickly as it came it went.

Yusuke was instantly beside Kurama, drawing in his spirit energy for the attack. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Yes we are fine, but this demon is a lot stronger than he looked."

"That's because he is an A class demon." Hiei hissed from the other side of Kurama. "There is no way we can defeat him."

"But what does an A class demon want with us? I thought we had an agreement with all the demons of Makai!"

"I don't know, we didn't exactly stop to ask questions, detective." Hiei hissed.

"Well then I will." Yusuke muttered before straightening up and yelling at the demon. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better get the hell out before I kick you out!"

"That wasn't exactly a question, Yusuke…" Kurama said, a sweat drop falling down his face.

However the demon didn't answer, in fact, he didn't even look in Yusuke's direction. In stead he continued to stare just behind him.

Yusuke twitched a bit when he didn't respond and he growled then yelled. "Hello, we are over here! What the hell he is staring at?" he muttered his last sentence, looking behind him to see what the demon was looking at. He was quite surprised at what he saw.

Luther was just standing there, a shocked look on her face. She had been frozen in the same spot since the moment they had made it onto the grounds, and she was staring directly back at the demon. They held each other's gazes for several more moments before Luther suddenly broke into a run, pushing her way through the line of Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei and dove for the demon. The demon didn't move or turn away, in fact, he held his arms open to her.

The grounds of the temple were silent as the spirit detective and the S class demon embraced each other.

"…What the hell is going on?! Luther what are you doing?! I don't know how you do it back home, but we don't go around hugging our enemies here!" Yusuke yelled.

Luther glared back at him from her place within the strong arms of her demon. "He isn't your enemy you dumbass, he's my friend!"

"Your…friend?"

* * *

"So, you're the demon who trained her for the year in Makai!" Yusuke said as the group sat around inside Genkai's temple. Luther managed to initiate a peace talk that resulted in them going inside so she could explain things. And, so far, her plan was working swimmingly.

"Yes, I'm the unfortunate soul who got stuck to her for a year. Koenma deemed that was proper punishment for my crimes, but I think it was a little…zealous." Oberon said with a small, bitter smile.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Luther asked, a mock expression of hurt on her face.

Oberon smiled down at her. "No, my dear, you were worse than anything words can describe."

Luther glared at him but couldn't help but smile a bit. She knew she had been a horrible kid, especially back then, but it had been a great year for her.

"Yes, that sounds a lot like the Luther we know now." Kurama remarked.

Luther turned and glared at him "I'm not that bad…" she muttered.

Everyone laughed, except Luther of course. She wasn't happy with this conversation topic, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, exactly why are you here Oberon? Its not like we have been staying in contact or anything." She asked, honestly confused as to why he had just shown up.

"What, a teacher can't look in on his pupil after a few years?" he asked in return.

"Well yea but it was so sudden. I mean, I didn't even know you were in Ningekai."

"You shouldn't have known little one. From what I've heard you've been kind of busy."

Luther smiled sheepishly "Yea, kinda…" Suddenly she yawned a little, quick to hide it behind her hand.

Oberon smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little bit. "Don't worry little one, I'm going to be here for a while, so we'll have time to catch up." He turned and looked at the others. "I'm sure you are all tired and I don't mean to keep you awake."

She looked up at him with a concerned look. "Well where are you going to stay? I mean, if Genkai doesn't mind I'm sure it would be alright if you stayed in my room."

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, I've got another place to stay. Thanks for your concern though." He said as he stood. He nodded to the others. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sorry for the scare."

"Ah, its not problem, as long as you aren't planning on attacking anyone." Yusuke said.

Oberon nodded. "I assure you that isn't my plan." He said before turning back to Luther "I'll be seeing you again soon little one."

Luther smiled and nodded, standing "I'll walk you out." She said.

Oberon gave the small group a bow before turning and heading out, Luther at his side.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Yusuke finally spoke.

"I don't like him."

"Neither do I. If he was here to see Luther then why didn't he just say so in the first place?" Kuwabara asked.

"Koenma sent him." Kurama spoke suddenly.

Yusuke looked toward him. "Why would he do that without telling us?"

"He told me he was planning to do something, but he wouldn't tell me what, otherwise I would have warned you." Kurama explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why he sent him."

"To take her mind off a few things, that's all."

"Like what?"

Kurama was silent then.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, watching his friend carefully.

Kurama stood. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight guys. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Wait, Kurama!" Yusuke said, reaching out for his friend as the he walked out the door.

"Leave him, detective. What you want to ask him can be asked later." Hiei said from a corner of the room.

Yusuke sighed and looked back at the door that Kurama had disappeared through. Something wasn't right here and he was going to get down to the bottom of it.

* * *

As Kurama made his way down the hall he heard someone else coming his way. He looked up just in time to see Luther returning from seeing Oberon off for the night.

She smiled to him slightly. "Hey Shuichi. You heading to bed?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm going to try and get some sleep tonight for our sparring session tomorrow."

"Oh, actually, if it's ok with you guys, I'm going to go train with Oberon tomorrow, for old time's sake."

He blinked a few times and then nodded. "Of course. I'll take the time to train with Hiei then. I think he's been getting bored."

Luther laughed a bit. "Alright. Well then I'll see you in the morning." She said with a smile as she began to walk past him.

"Alright, sleep well Luther." He said with a smile.

"You too, Shuichi."

The two began to walk their separate ways but then Luther stopped and turned back to him. "Hey Shuichi, I have a question."

"Yes, Luther?"

"Why did Kuwabara call you Kurama?"

* * *

Haha! I bet you all thought that was a typo on my part didn't you?

Wow this is a long chapter, although not the longest. I couldn't decide where I wanted to cut it off, but I had this ending planned from the beginning of this chapter, so I figured why not.

Anyway, a big thanks to LoneHowl and Icekitsune4ever for reviewing on the last chapter. As far as I know they are my most loyal readers and I appreciate it oh so much.

Icekitsune4ever I can't wait to read your story. I'm going to be looking forward to it!

Anyway guys please read and leave me a review. Reviews make me happy and if you review a lot then you are very likely to get a very special surprise!


End file.
